Attempts have been made to modify or generate new mutation test systems in Saccharomyces cerevisiae which include: 1) isolation of mutants in yeast which have an increased permeability to mutagens, 2) study of the ability of yeast to metabolize promutagens to genetically active products within the yeast cell and in the absence of mammalian liver homogenates.